He's Back!
by 4master
Summary: Adopted from Gurren Lagann Reborn! from Jio Uzumaki. "Why do you resist?"   -"Because we can." This is my take on what would have happened if Kamina was alive. Follows a different path after the anime's 10th episode. KaminaxYoko SimonxNia.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this fic is adopeted from Jio Uzumaki's ( I think that's the correct spelling, no offense dude) fic, Gurren Lagann Reborn. He had put it up for adoption and I have taken it up. So the idea belongs to us both ( well at least for the first three chaps, they rightfully belong to him. ) The story shall deviate from the 10th episode, as this fic starts around the 10 episode also. Believe me, it wont follow the original plot. ( wink )**

* * *

Lord Genome lifted his head.

He sensed a sudden surge in the spiral power readings. It was far enough to be ignored by the radar, but however, his tremendous resource of his own spiral power enabled him to point out the smallest fluctuations in spiral power. And however, he had not felt this power for a few weeks at the most. The last time he had sensed it when it had combined with another as it defeated one of his Beastman general, Thymilph. But, such an event was impossible. A human once dead, could not come back to life. The universe remained was a testament to that fact. Once someone revives the dead, The Spiral Nemesis would start, and that will spell doom for all. But since that was not the case, Lord Genome was forced to rack his brain for a plausible reason.

_'I wonder if, he hadn't died at all. Just hiding. Recovering. Keeping a low profile. I guess that explains it. And he is heading back to rejoin his teammates now. I see….'_

He simply brought his head up from its place of rest from his hand. This action caught the attention of his remaining generals. He, however blatantly ignored them.

_'This could certainly prove to be a problem. It's best that I do not allow them to progress further. '_

"Guame, what was the name of that human who killed Thymilph?" he asked the small, old armadillo looking thing in front of him.

"I believe his name was Kamina, sir, But he is dead!" Guame retorted, making a poor attempt to hide his fear.

The Spiral king smiled creepily.

"Contact Adiane, and tell her to be careful with this Kaman."

"Kamina, my liege"

"That's what I said Guame."

* * *

Viral and Adiane prepared to surprise Team Dai-Gurren at the beach. Adiane had promised to her lord that this time, she would exterminate the humans who had destroyed one of the generals. It did not bother her that Thymilph was dead; she just wanted to show off her military poweress to the rest of the generals. Apparently being the only female in the group had its disadvantages and discrimination was one of them. She always hated how Cytomander used to scoff at her. She used to hate it, with every fiber of her being.

Her last chance at victory was thwarted by the former princess, and this time she had promised herself that she would make sure that she would kill Nia with her own hands. She had lost a fairly easy battle last time, and she wanted to rectify it. Suddenly an incoming call caught her attention.

"What do you want?" She practically screamed into the receiver, expecting Viral or some other Beastman at the other end.

Big mistake.

"Is that the way you greet your superiors, Adiane?" the cold yet still voice of lord Genome carried itself through her cockpit, along with his eyes as he stared her down through the video link.

"I-I'm sorry my L-lord! It won't happen again!"

"Make sure it doesn't."

"Y-yes my lord."

"The reason, for which I have called you, is fairly simple. I am sending you a new type of weapon, which shall be useful in the battle against the humans. Use it well, and make sure that you do not mess it up this time."

"As you wish, my lord."

She grudgingly relayed the same message to Viral, who was somewhat offended by the fact that the Spiral king did not trust them to finish off the humans. He had a personal grudge against the Gurren Lagann, even more so against Kamina, to whom he had lost multiple times. However, she silenced him with another of her rants.

Just then, a small cadre of gunmen came through, carrying with them what seemed like a cannon. The length was so long that it needed at least 5 gunmen to just hold it. Its weight was also impressive. The gunmen resembled tanks, but still had difficulty in keeping the weapon steady. Through her Sayurine, Adiane gave a nod, which the gunmen took as a cue to start installing the cannon. Once again glancing at the cannon, she allowed a cruel smile to creep up on her face.

Yes, the next battle would certainly be interesting…..

* * *

_Somewhere miles away and closing_

"Fucking gunmen" Kamina complained. "This sucks! I can't wait to regroup again!"

He was going as fast as he could to the energy signature of the Dai-Gurren. Unfortunately, his 'borrowed' gunman wasn't built for speed.

"Heh. I guess that they all will be surprised to see me again."

He pushed on his new gunman on further, exerting himself. The moment he did so, he regretted it. Pain shot up through his back, where a big scar remained. A sign of his mistake and defeat. HE stopped immediately, waiting for the pain to recede. His breaths came out in a ragged pace, before he finally brought them under control.

"Can't waste time. Have to return. To my team. To Simon. To Yoko." He managed to mutter though gritted teeth. He tried very hard to get all pumped up, but the lack of Simon made it a near impossible stunt. However he ignored his pains and pulled himself out of his pains and only thought about rejoining his team.

With that, he resumed his sprint towards the lumbering human fortress.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. I have to remain faithful to his original format, so I have end it here. Tell me how it was!**

**Review please! It takes one minute only!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Nia was walking on the deck of Dai-Gurren towards the Beast (wo) man general, Adiane. She was in her mech, which she proudly used to call Sayrune. It had the basic figure of a female, along with two wings with designs which resembled eyes. She stood there looking patient, although she was itching to get this over with. Just as she neared her mech, Adiane deactivated her defense mechanisms and stepped out of her cockpit. She looked down at the disowned princess, with her hatred rolling off her in waves.

"Why are you doing this, General Adiane?"

"Why? Did I hear that correctly?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes. I wish to know why you continue to cause such suffering to humans!"

"But my dear princess, it is our mission to see to it that any human that comes to the surface is exterminated."

"Who gave you such a horrible mission?" Nia was shocked by hearing the earlier answer.

"Why of course, you father princess. Humans should be crushed like the insignificant beings they are."

Everyone on board the Dai- Gurren was deathly still. They still didn't trust Nia, but they knew that even one false move or a poorly used vocabulary could spell death for the princess. Simon realized this and had begun sprinting to his Lagann. He inserted his core drill into the ignition and turned it, only to find that it was not responding. Again.

"Move, damm it! Nia is in danger! I have to save her! MOVE!" He was half screaming by then.

However, outside on the deck, things were quiet.

"I see. You think that humans deserved to be crushed? You may think that they are insignificant beings, but I do not. So as the High Princess, I demand that you take me to see the Spiral King at once!"

That did it. A vein that was pulsing in Adiane's forehead from all the mock sweetness and obedience burst. Her anger welled up. Forgetting all of her acting, she lashed out at her "That does it! You think that you are a princess? Well, you are WRONG! You are no longer the spiral kings daughter, nor even a princess!" She was breathing heavily, as her voice was quite tremendous. Meanwhile, every occupant in the control room of the Dai-Gurren burst into action knowing that time was not on their side. At the same time, Adiane went on," HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD EVEN SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A TONE! I could have you killed for this insolence anyways, and the fact that the king has even given me permission to end your filthy life makes it even better!"

With that, she reentered her mech and sealed the cockpit. The mech whirred into life, and its engines started humming. It was a mech of a general, and it was a grand one too. This time, she wanted to finish off the humans for once and for all, so that allowed her to go all out. The humanoid mech hummed even more and then started transforming, while reducing its size. The front of the mach diminished in size, while it's back started growing scales. They seemed heavily armored, and the sunlight glinted off evilly from them. Its arms grew, until they had turned twice their size, and then split. It took the crew some time to realize the fact that they had transformed into claws. Meanwhile an appendage had come out from the base of the mech, mirroring the one from the general. It enlarged itself into a vicious looking stinger, completing the form of a scorpion.

The transformation complete, the mech immediate closed its claws upon the frail body of Nia, leaving as much as a hair breadth of a gap.

The crew had mobilized, and most of the pilots were activating their own gunmen by now. Kittan was almost out of the hangar by then.

Meanwhile, Nia was still deathly quiet. Adiane was seething. She wasn't able to comprehend why Nia was still not showing any signs of fear.

"I see. Since my own father, the king has ordered it, you want to kill me right?" Simon found that he was barely able to control his own rage. "Tell me General Adiane, if the Spiral King ordered you to die, would you do so?"

That question did it. Silence invaded the ranks once more. The Simon stopped. The hidden Beastmen gulped. Even the general found herself with a lack of words."

Finally, for what seemed an eternity, Adiane spoke up again.

"Even if it weren't for the Kings orders, they killed Thymilph!"

"So what? You have killed countless humans!"

Again the general was silenced. Behind the cover of the rocks, Viral was fidgeting nervously. He wanted to fight, and he found the talk increasingly boring.

"Tell me…..girl. Why you do not fear my Sayrune? You are an inch from death, yet still you do not shiver? Why?"

Nia took a deep breath in. "I do not fear….because I believe. I believe in him. I believe that Simon shall do his job and save me! And because of that, I fear no one!"

Simon's hand paused. 'She believes in me? She believes in me!' Hope filled his being, something that he was lacking earlier. Just then, the ignition twisted, starting the Lagann.

"YES!" and with that shout, he jumped in, and blasted off on the deck.

Thankfully, Adiane did not notice the speeding mech. However, the crew on the bridge did, and they did the most logical thing that came in their minds.

They fired.

Sayrune, caught off guard by the sudden barrage of cannons, was thrown off the Dai-Gurren. Simon, taking his chance, swooped up Nia into his own cockpit. Yoko was just behind him, following in the Gurren. She had taken the temporary role of being its pilot since Kamina's 'death'. Wasting no more time, Simon combined the two mechs, forming the famous Gurren Lagann. He wasted no more time and produced a drill from one of his hands and jumped after Sayrune. Kittan followed him immediately after. The drill tore into Sayrune's armor, damaging it further. Adiane was too stunned to react, but the impact of the drill brought her back to the battle. She took a swipe at the Gurren Lagann, only for it to dodge and implant another drill into her mech. She knew she will lose if this continued, so she retreated, where the other Beastmen were hiding. The other mechs gave pursuit.

Just when the crossed over another outcrop, they came face to face with an immense cannon, easily 30 meters in length. Its diameter was almost 10 meters, and it was already gathering energy for the shot. With the cannon so close, the chances for survival were almost nil. Simon gripped the handles of the lagann so hard that his knuckles were pure white. Nia tried to comfort him, but even her voice was broken. Meanwhile, Kittan was cursing viciously, and Yoko was glaring daggers at the hidden Beastmen.

"This is the end you humans! DIE!" With that, the energies in the cannon seemed to climax and glow, signaling the impending doom. However, how much ever as he willed so, both of the mechs found themselves unable to move.

Just seconds before the blast, a green blur smashed against the end of the end of the barrel, and diverted the blast. Before anyone could comprehend what had happened, the mech started smashing up the gunmen while the cannon fired.

The destruction was devastating. The blast from the cannon tore through canyons and mountains of rock, leaving a perfect circle in each. And even with that, the blast, which was shaped in the size of a sphere, went on, unhindered by anything that came in its way. The recoil was very much less in proportion, but still it made a crater where the cannon was placed. Seeing that the danger was gone, the rest of the mechs charged in, making mincemeat of the remaining gunmen.

Meanwhile, things were going bad of Adiane and Viral. The new green mech and Gurren Lagann were tearing both of their mechs left right and center, offering no mercy. Seeing no other better option, they retreated, however Viral had to drag a half working Sayrune to safety. Kittan gave out a victory whoop, which was accented by the Jougan and Barinbou. Yoko gave out a sigh. They had won, again. This time they had captured a wondrous piece of weaponry. She was sure that Attenbourough was itching to try it out. Just then, two things caught her attention. The new green mech within their midst which was silent, and the cockpit, which was oddly silent too. She decided to focus on the latter.

She really wished she hadn't.

She started the video link between the two cockpits. As the screen was loading up, she diverted her attention to the green mech, which was still not moving.

"Hey Simon, what do you th-"

And her dialogue ended right there. The rest of her words seemed to have caught up in her throat, leaving her mute for a temporary basis. The screens showed Simon and Nia, kissing. Deeply.

Simon felt that he was on cloud nine. Just when the Beastmen retreated, both of them gave a victory whoop. Nia almost began jumping in joy when she turned and gave him a slight peck on the lips. He was not sure if it was meant to be a peck, but just as their lips connected, a slight current, similar to a slight electric shock ran through both of their bodies, making both of them to deepen it. After awhile, Simon poked her teeth with his tongue, as if asking for permission, which was granted immediately. Her own tongue came forward, and they engaged into a small battle which was promptly won by Simon. Then continued their dance until a voice interrupted them.

"Wow. You certainly didn't waste your time, don't ya?"

Yoko's voice made them snap out of their making out procession, while massive blushes adorned both of their faces. Nia looked sheepishly at the screen while Simon openly glared at her for interrupting the moment. The rest of the Gurren brigade was dangerously silent, as when plotting. And that was never a good thing.

Thankfully, Yoko changed the subject. "Now that you have stopped you….uuh…..activities, what to do about this new person over there? He or she whoever they are just standing there, waiting for us. Are we going to….."

"Yeah. Let's go welcome them! Let's see if they wanna join."

Yoko sweatdropped. 'At least let me finish…..'

The Gurren Lagann went forward, and landed in front of the other mech. Simon opened his hatch and came out, holding Nia by her waist.

"Who are you? Why have you aided us?"

With those words, the cockpit of that mech opened, revealing a figure that shocked everyone save Nia into oblivion. Kamina grinned back.

"Hey guys! Miss me?"

* * *

**First of all, thanks for all the reviews and adds! Woot! I really never expected 7 reviews... **

**Sorry for being a bit late, but I have my exams -_-**

**So, there is not much to say in this chapter, just some SimonNia content. ( Yes, even though the pairing is shown as Kamina Yoko, my fav is SimonNia. ) Dont worry, the other two shall be having their turn... I started with the romance fairly early as I ABSOLUTELY HATED the author of TTGL for killing off Nia in the end. **

**Really, if the tsumani hasn't killed the author, I gonna hunt him down and make him pay for his mistakes...**

**So anyways, review! **


End file.
